In The End
This is User:EasternSky's first zombie apocalypse story. On November 20th, 2018, it was announced that the story will be rebooted. Summary Act 1: When The Dead Roam Jacob Edwards was an on-duty firefighter. But, one day, he saw a suspicious man and rammed his car into a ditch. He was found by three supply runners who take them back to their camp. The next morning, the group is acquainted by a beggar, who wants food. However, they attracted a small herd of zombies to their camp; however, they were easily finished off. That night, Jacob, Hailey, Eliza, Amy, and Lucas happily played. That happiness was interrupted the next morning when a horde appeared. They too were slaughtered. Lisa was bitten on the arm, but she chose to hide it from the group. Jacob also scored his first girlfriend, Hailey. The next morning, Simon was wondering why Lisa was not getting up to defend the perimeter. He eventually finds her infected bite. Lisa's arm was amputated by Simon. Nathaniel, Ashley, and Noah are invited into the group by Dave and Simon. They celebrate a new beginning with beer and beef jerky, but Ben leaves the fun to kill a zombified Dennis. The next morning, Lisa is dying from blood loss and another horde is spotted. Nathaniel is bitten on the neck and is killed by Dave. After the horde was exterminated, Simon went up to the bedroom to end Lisa's suffering. He shot her in the head out of mercy. That night, Simon, Ryan, Dave, and Eliza discussed what to do next. Based on her actions and words, Dave presumes Eliza only cares about the safety of the kids. The next day, Dave told Hailey about Eliza and that he put Ashley in the supply room to watch Eliza. The next morning, Eliza leaves the group and takes the kids with her. Dave, Ashley, Jacob, Ryan, and Ben departed to find her. They found no sight of Eliza at the playground. They searched for her at the toy store and instead found Lane and Jessica. They departed for camp and resumed searching the next day, with Dave, Noah, Hailey, Simon, Lane, and Jessica going. They eventually found Eliza and the kids at an apartment complex, where Eliza goes insane and runs to a comic store. Out of the kids' safety, Lane shot Eliza in the head. The eight of them departed for the camp. Act 2: The Signs The group leaves the camp as it starts to overflow with walkers.The group arrives at a hotel, where they are held at gunpoint by some survivors. Lane starts a friendship with Danny as they relive their childhood and play with the kids. Simon and Dave converse about the sniper rifle when out of nowhere Derek is shot by an unidentified sniper. A walker horde is spotted. Although the herd was exterminated, Ryan was devoured by the zombies. The infected Ryan was about to bite Brody, but it was killed by Dave. Kat went to smoke outside and was killed by an unnamed man. This unnamed man was killed by Brody. Jacob and Hailey the next morning talked with each other, but they were possibly devoured by walkers, making the entire group depressed. The next day, Danny was killing walkers when he came across Xavier's undead parents. He killed them, and two new survivors showed up, wanting refuge from a suicide cult. Craig arrived to make peace with the group when he actually wanted to hunt down Adrien and Kelly and take them back to the church. As a parting gift, the group gave Craig some supplies. The next day, Adrien and Kelly revealed Craig's true identity, making the group enraged. They vote unanimously to declare war on the Church of the Chosen Ones. The group is visited by the church's leader, Father Adam. When he discovers that the group was hiding Adrien and Kelly, he hauled them back to the camp. The group decided to rescue them the next day. When they did break into the church to free them, they found Adrien's corpse and Kelly nowhere to be found. They were found by Father Adam who shoots Ronny in the head. The group decide to head out to cut off the Church's supply route before they cut off theirs. They succeeded, but Dave is captured and forcefully converted to their faith. When the group left to save Dave, they were caught in a trap. They tried to escape, but Craig was sent out to deal with them. He ended up killing Noah after he refused to pray to God. The group left to rescue Kelly again. They rescued her alongside two other survivors. Enraged, Father Adam sends a mercenary named Troy to return the three to God. After Troy threatens to kill Lucas, Danny and Xavier engage him to a fight, not knowing that their fight will attract a herd of walkers. Danny says he gives up to get Troy to lower his guard when he shoots his penis off and leaves him to be devoured by walkers. The group leaves to cut off the Church's power supply and they end up finding Jacob and Hailey. Samson caught word of what they were doing and he interrupted their plans and killed Brody. The next day, the group succeeds in cutting off the power, which angers Eve, who leaves to kill the entire group. Eve and Kelly engage in a fight but in the end both lay dead. Act 3: The Last Judgement After a young man named Dominic is sent to his cell by Craig, he is approached the next day by Dave, who wants out of the church. He decides to break Dominic out. The two are joined by Adrien, who is still alive. The three escape the Church and return to the hotel. Craig is horrified to see that Dominic has escaped. Adam decided to excommunicate Dave and carry out a plan to starve the group to death by cutting off all their supply routes. The Church succeeds in blocking the group's supply routes, however, one of the explosions attracts a walker herd who devours one of the Church's members. As payback, the group decides to blow up one of the guard towers. Lane questions Dave's leadership, thinking that he should be in charge. Dave doesn't give up his leadership to Lane because he sees him as immature. The group successfully blows up the tower, which angers the Church. Father Adam decides that he's not giving up until the group agrees to join his church. The group decides to blow up another one of the guard towers, but Amy alerts to the group that the Church has increased their security. The Church sends Solomon down to kill Amy because he wants to use the sorrow to convert the group to the Church. He successfully kills her, but Hailey angrily shoots him in the head. Ian is revealed to actually be the leader of the Church, and seeing Father Adam as incompetent, shoots him in the head. Ian declares himself the new leader of the Church and brings in two new accomplices, Ash and Ember, to help him. The group decides to blow up the third and final tower. Xavier sneaks in to disable the security system, but Ash catches him. Dave runs to his rescue, but Ash captures him. The group successfully blows up the tower, but they lose their leader. The group unanimously votes to wage a final battle against the Church. When they arrive, Ember ambushes the group with a platoon of guards. They finish them off, but Lane is shot in the arm. The group walks into the Church and find Dave, with burns all over his body. Ash catches them, but Jacob kills her by snapping her neck. The group runs out, but they are ambushed by Craig and Ember, as well as a squad of soldiers. They fight off the soldiers, but Dave decides to face Ian alone. Dave and Ian decide to fight and they run towards to the old camp. The group, with the help of Lane, finishes off the soldiers and Craig runs away. Lane kills Ember. Ian destroys the camp and the two run back towards the Church. Ian kills Ashley and Dave before Lucas finally kills him. The group then destroys the Church and walk away, however, a one-eyed figure emerges from the rubble. Act 4: Blood On The Walls Craig is running through a forest. When he stops to look at the scenery, he trips and falls into a stream. There, he finds a mysterious atlas. He stumbles upon a small group who take him in. The next day, they are forced from their homes after walkers burst in. The group runs towards the hotel and they join the group. Victor shows Dominic and Xavier the atlas when an undead Solomon tries to get in. As Dominic deals with him, several water valves burst and the hotel starts to flood. Riley decides to fix the leaking pipes. Monica drowns, but he manages to fix the pipes and drain all the water out. The next day, Jacob and Hailey have a romantic dinner. Lane, Danny, Harrison, and Xavier were shooting walkers when they saw a familiar figure whom Harrison recognizes, however, he is killed before they could find out who he was. Ben and Simon were scouting from zombies when they spot a gigantic horde. Simon's hand is chopped off by Ben after he is bitten. Stephen bandages up his stump so he doesn't bleed out. Danny, Xavier, and Craig take a look at the atlas when they are horrified after they find instructions on how to build a nuke. Victor tells them that the atlas belonged to a group called the Citadel who were a forced labor camp operating in an abandoned prison. He also tells them that he and the group of four that Craig found escaped from them too. They are then greeted by another escapee named Kevin. While Adrien, Dominic, Ben, and Danny were out on a supply run, they come across a strange piece of paper, confirming that Amy was alive. The group decided to leave for the Citadel, where they are given a tour of the facility and meet up with Amy. Jack reveals his real intentions and sends his guards after the group. Four members are dragged away, however, Hailey decides to let herself be captured so she could be with Jacob. The Citadel leaders discuss their plans, which was to build a nuke to kill everyone except them. Victor is brought in and is brutally murdered. The next day, Lucas and Amy go play and the group thinks of ideas about how to break out the captured group members. Xavier is sent to spy on the Citadel to learn the guard schedule in order to find the perfect time to break them out and not get caught. Xavier overhears a conversation and he is caught by Jack, who rushes down the stairs to kill him. Xavier uses a walker herd to distract Jack while he kills him. Xavier kills Jack and rushes back to the group to tell them the news. They declare an attack on the Citadel. Later, the one-eyed figure was captured and taken away by the Citadel. Dave Prescott was locked in a cell with Mikayla and Ian as they discuss how to break out. Kate was fed up with the Citadel and shot Camille in the head. The Citadel brands her as a traitor and she finds Stephen. Stephen is later dragged away by Kurt. The group arrives, but it was too late as the Citadel completed the nuke and Stephen was slaughtered. The prisoners broke out and joined the group. Ben disabled the bomb while Ian dueled Russel as revenge for his wife's death. Jacob has a flashback to Eliza's death and decides to blow up the Citadel with Hailey and Russel still inside. The group escaped as the Citadel exploded and all three of them perished. Act 5: Amid The Ruins The group talked about their plans when they heard screaming coming from an upstairs room. It turned out that Jessica was pregnant and was in labor. Gavin arrived to deliver, giving birth to baby Julie. A large zombie horde arrived. Snipers tried to pick them off, but there was too many. They decided to run outside and pick off the zombie horde themselves. Kevin tries a risky move that ends with him being devoured. Jessica succumbed to injuries caused by childbirth, but she had reanimated and was killed by Gavin. After killing a zombified Kevin, the group ran away from the now zombie-infested hotel. The next day, the group wandered through the woods when they spotted their new home, which was an abandoned campground that they had nicknamed "Eden". That night, they were attacked by three people who wanted to steal their food to feed their sick grandma. After a disagreement, Ian was killed and they were let in. The next day, Gavin euthanized their grandma, killing her before she could die a painful and horrible death. Adrien spots an abandoned building and Danny discovers scavengers. They strip-searched Danny and found nothing, so they followed him. They informed the group, who are ready for a raid. The scavengers arrived and the women and children hid in a cabin. The scavengers broke through heavy defenses and went to find the storage area, where the group kept their supplies. Eric tried to defend it however he was killed and the scavengers took all of the group's supplies. They decided to take all of their supplies back. They met a young woman named Pix from a nearby camp. They later attacked the pair of scavengers at their campsite. One of them was easily killed by Riley. However, the other killed him. Dominic would ultimately beat him to death and get all of the group's supplies back. Act 6: Perseverance The group goes to Pix's camp to form an alliance. They accept and want to celebrate with a feast. However, walkers burst in. Kate is mercy-killed by Adrien. Geoff is killed and Dave dies trying to save him. Dave uses what little life he has left to shoot at the walker herd. He hits Xavier in the eye which causes him to fall on top of Julia and kill her. Quincy declares himself the new leader of Pix's camp. Ben enlists the help of two members to load some supplies from Quincy's camp to theirs. Craig leaves to recruit new survivors when he comes across one of Quincy's guys torturing Bonnie. He tries to save Bonnie and gets killed. Bonnie kills her attacker and runs back to the group with horrifying news. Determined to prove that he hasn't gone soft, Lane shoots up a bar run by Quincy's gang members but a stray bullets from one of the gang members ultimately kills him. Chapters Act 1: When The Dead Roam *Chapter 1: Society's Fall *Chapter 2: A New Dawn *Chapter 3: Take It To The Grave *Chapter 4: Lost & Found *Chapter 5: Black Act 2: The Signs *Chapter 6: The Storm Is Coming *Chapter 7: Captain Overboard *Chapter 8: Crashed *Chapter 9: Over The Hills *Chapter 10: Sorrow *Chapter 11: The Doctor *Chapter 12: Conquer Act 3: The Last Judgement *Chapter 13: The Blade *Chapter 14: End Of The Road *Chapter 15: Spectre *Chapter 16: Confess Your Sins *Chapter 17: Whispers Into Screams *Chapter 18: Rapture Act 4: Blood On The Walls *Chapter 19: On The Edge *Chapter 20: The Sixth Sense *Chapter 21: Beyond Reach *Chapter 22: Welcome To The Tombs *Chapter 23: Graveyard *Chapter 24: The Citadel *Chapter 25: Something To Fear *Chapter 26: Revolution Act 5: Amid The Ruins *Chapter 27: Crossroads *Chapter 28: Eden *Chapter 29: Lurking In The Shadows *Chapter 30: In Harm's Way *Chapter 31: Cold As Ice *Chapter 32: Fear Act 6: Perseverance *Chapter 33: No Way Out *Chapter 34: Blind *Chapter 35: Come Of Age *Chapter 36: The Wasteland *Chapter 37: Let The Sparks Fly *Chapter 38: Stone *Chapter 39: The Grove *Chapter 40: Made To Suffer Act 7: Go The Distance *Chapter 41: Reaching Out *Chapter 42: The Color Of Blood *Chapter 43: Ghosts *Chapter 44: Feels Like The First Time *Chapter 45: The Fallen *Chapter 46: Remember Me Act 8: Walking Against The Wind *Chapter 47: Free Fall *Chapter 48: Innocence *Chapter 49: Hunter or Hunted *Chapter 50: I Feel Alive *Chapter 51: Go With The Flow *Chapter 52: Break The Balance *Chapter 53: Dissolved Act 1 Cast Main Cast *'David Boreanaz' as Jacob Edwards *'Josh Lucas' as Ryan *'Lily Loveless' as Hailey *'James McAvoy' as Simon Adams *'Andrew Garfield' as Dave Prescott *'Chris Pratt' as Noah Johnson *'Jaimie Alexander' as Eliza Co-Stars *'Jake Abel' as Ben *'Summer Glau' as Lisa *'Max Charles' as Lucas *'Kyla Kennedy' as Amy *'Willa Holland' as Ashley *'Logan Lerman' as Nathaniel *'Dave Franco' as Lane *'Adrianne Palicki' as Jessica Uncredited *'Brandon Routh' as Dennis Act 2 Cast Main Cast *'David Boreanaz' as Jacob Edwards *'Josh Lucas' as Ryan *'Lily Loveless' as Hailey *'James McAvoy' as Simon Adams *'Andrew Garfield' as Dave Prescott *'Chris Pratt' as Noah Johnson *'Jake Abel' as Ben *'Dave Franco' as Lane Mitchell *'Lawrence Gilliard Jr.' as Brody *'Tim Burd' as Danny *'David Mazouz' as Xavier *'Audrey Marie Anderson '''as Kelly *'Seth Gilliam''' as Father Adam *'Patrick St. Esprit' as Craig Gray Co-Stars *'Max Charles' as Lucas *'Kyla Kennedy' as Amy *'Willa Holland' as Ashley Williams *'Adrianne Palicki' as Jessica *'Mike Vogel' as Derek *'Radha Mitchell' as Kat *'Emma Stone' as Olivia Towers *'Matthew Lewis' as Ronny *'Noah Wyle' as Adrien *'Jamie Anne Allman' as Eve *'Kiefer Sutherland' as Samson *'Ben Bonefant' as Moses *'Robin Lord Taylor' as Stephen *'Morgan Lily' as Bonnie *'Kurt Russell' as Troy Act 3 Cast Main Cast *'David Boreanaz' as Jacob Edwards *'Lily Loveless' as Hailey *'James McAvoy' as Simon Adams *'Andrew Garfield' as Dave Prescott *'Jake Abel' as Ben *'Dave Franco' as Lane Mitchell *'Adrianne Palicki' as Jessica *'Tim Burd' as Danny *'David Mazouz' as Xavier *'Seth Gilliam' as Father Adam *'Patrick St. Esprit' as Craig Gray *'David Tennant' as Ian Co-Stars *'Max Charles' as Lucas *'Kyla Kennedy' as Amy *'Willa Holland' as Ashley Williams *'Emma Stone' as Olivia Towers *'Noah Wyle' as Adrien *'Kiefer Sutherland' as Samson *'Robin Lord Taylor' as Stephen *'Morgan Lily' as Bonnie *'Kevin Alejandro' as Dominic *'Marcus Hester' as Solomon *'Lily Collins' as Ash *'Olivia Wilde' as Ember *'Nathan Keyes' as Harrison *'Mike Lobel' as Riley Act 4 Cast Main Cast *'David Boreanaz' as Jacob Edwards *'Lily Loveless' as Hailey *'James McAvoy' as Simon Adams *'Jake Abel' as Ben *'Andrew Garfield' as Dave Prescott *'Max Charles' as Lucas *'Kyla Kennedy' as Amy *'Dave Franco' as Lane Mitchell *'Adrianne Palicki' as Jessica *'Tim Burd' as Danny *'David Mazouz' as Xavier *'Noah Wyle' as Adrien Nolan *'Patrick St. Esprit' as Craig Gray *'Kevin Alejandro' as Dominic *'David Tennant' as Ian Co-Stars *'Emma Stone' as Olivia Towers *'Robin Lord Taylor' as Stephen *'Morgan Lily' as Bonnie Nolan *'Nathan Keyes' as Harrison *'Mike Lobel' as Riley *'Kodi Smitt-McPhee' as Cody *'Missy Peregrym' as Monica *'Tao Okamoto' as Zoey Yoshida *'Martin Wallström' as Victor *'Chad Coleman' as Kevin *'Christopher Waltz' as Russell *'Patrick Wilson' as Kurt *'Carrie-Anne Moss' as Kate *'Valentina Lodovini' as Cathy *'Jonathan Rhys Meyers' as Jack *'Taraji P. Henson' as Camille *'Ellen Page' as Mikayla Act 5 Cast Main Cast *'James McAvoy' as Simon Adams *'Jake Abel' as Ben *'Andrew Garfield' as Dave Prescott *'Max Charles' as Lucas *'Kyla Kennedy' as Amy *'Dave Franco' as Lane Mitchell *'Adrianne Palicki' as Jessica *'Tim Burd' as Danny *'David Mazouz' as Xavier *'Noah Wyle' as Adrien Nolan *'Patrick St. Esprit' as Craig Gray *'Kevin Alejandro' as Dominic *'David Tennant' as Ian *'James Van Der Beek' as Gavin Wilson Co-Stars *'Emma Stone' as Olivia Towers *'Morgan Lily' as Bonnie Nolan *'Mike Lobel' as Riley *'Kodi Smitt-McPhee' as Cody *'Tao Okamoto' as Zoey Yoshida *'Chad Coleman' as Kevin *'Carrie-Anne Moss' as Kate *'Ellen Page' as Mikayla *'Chandler Parsons' as Eric *'Taylor Kinney' as Julien *'Tracy Spiridakos' as Kayla *'Bridgit Mendler' as Pix *'Unknown' as Gretchen Uncredited *'Unknown' as Julie *'Unknown' as Scavenger 1 *'Unknown' as Scavenger 2 Act 6 Cast Main Cast *'James McAvoy' as Simon Adams *'Jake Abel' as Ben *'Andrew Garfield' as Dave Prescott *'Max Charles' as Lucas *'Kyla Kennedy' as Amy *'Dave Franco' as Lane Mitchell *'Tim Burd' as Danny *'David Mazouz' as Xavier *'Noah Wyle' as Adrien Nolan *'Patrick St. Esprit' as Craig Gray *'Kevin Alejandro' as Dominic *'James Van Der Beek' as Gavin Wilson Co-Stars *'Emma Stone' as Olivia Towers *'Morgan Lily' as Bonnie Nolan *'Kodi Smitt-McPhee' as Cody *'Tao Okamoto' as Zoey Yoshida *'Carrie-Anne Moss' as Kate *'Ellen Page' as Mikayla *'Taylor Kinney' as Julien *'Tracy Spiridakos' as Kayla *'Bridgit Mendler' as Pix *'TBA' as Geoff *'TBA' as Quincy *'TBA' as Laurence *'TBA' as Brock *'TBA' as Jack Uncredited *'Unknown' as Julie Deaths *Dennis (Alive and Zombified) *Nathaniel *Lisa *Eliza *Derek *Ryan (Alive and Zombified) *Kat *Xavier's mother (Zombified) *Xavier's father (Zombified) *Ronny *Moses *Noah Johnson *Troy *Brody *Kelly *Eve *Solomon (Alive and Zombified) *Samson *Father Adam *Ash (Alive and Zombified) *Ember *Ashley Williams *Monica *Harrison *Victor *Jack *Camille *Stephen *Cathy *Kurt *Russel *Jacob Edwards *Hailey *Kevin (Alive and Zombified) *Jessica (Alive and Zombified) *Ian *Gretchen *Eric *Scavenger 2 *Riley *Scavenger 1 *Kate *Geoff *Dave Prescott *Julie *Craig Gray *Jack *Lane Mitchell Spinoffs *A spinoff called Darkness Unbound is confirmed. It will take place sometime after Act 5 and will revolve around a child searching for his missing parents. *A spinoff called What Happened To God? is confirmed. It is about the origin of the Church of the Chosen Ones. *A spinoff called Salvation is confirmed. This will take place during Act 4 and will focus on a group of survivors traveling to the safe haven of New Chicago in an RV. ORGer Aren will appear as a character. Trivia *Simon and Dave are the only characters to appear in every chapter of Act 1. *Dave, Lane, and Brody are the only characters to appear in every chapter of Act 2. *Adrien, Lane, Dave, and Craig are the only characters to appear in every chapter of Act 3. *Simon, Craig, Xavier, Lane, and Dominic are the only characters to appear in every chapter of Act 4. *Gavin, Danny, Xavier, and Zoey are the only characters to appear in every chapter of Act 5. *The character Simon Adams is based on a character that I will include in a Survivor fanon in the future. Category:Rebooted Stories